Torn
by kusachi-chan
Summary: Edmund was torn on the night that Lucy went out on a date. Will she abandon Narnia like how Susan did? Will he lost his love forever?  WARNING: Incest! Dunno if it's mild or more.


**Torn**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own C.S. Lewis' "Chronicles of Narnia".**_

**WARNING: **_**Mild incest... or maybe more. I know that Lewis will be rolling in his grave. (I'll be joining you later in running away from incest. I only prefer Pevencest.) And the characters would be OOC!**_

**A/N: **_**I think the plot is overused already and I hope you'll forgive me. This is my first Narnia fic. And incest, too!**_

**Date written: **_**10/09/10 & 10/10/10**_

_**Lucy Pevensie – 16 years old**_

_**Edmund Pevensie – 18 years old**_

_**Edmund's POV

* * *

**_

The rhythmic tap of my fingers on the wooden table filled our silent house. I was sitting on the living room, trying my best to be patient and not to run after my dearest sister. I know that she would be upset if I would suddenly show up and drag her away. She would see my actions as uncalled for and will detest me. I can't live with that, I am sure.

I was the only one left in our house, letting me think without being interrupted by either my parents or my siblings. My parents were spending more time together outside, perhaps going out on a date. Peter will not be coming home from his school dormitory since his exams are nearing. Susan's going out with _another_ guy I have never seen before. My elder sister transformed from my friend to a stranger. She scoffed whenever we would talk about Aslan and Narnia. She would call us childish and then trot off to parties without even apologizing.

And Lucy… well, Lucy's on a date and that's why I'm worried. What if she would be like Susan? One Susan is enough. I don't want her to be snobbish and shallow-minded. I will really miss Queen Lucy the Valiant if she would.

But of course, I know that my worries are insignificant and silly. She's the one closest to Aslan, after all. Maybe my truest fear is losing her. I know that someday, she will be in somebody's arms. She's beautiful, kind, and playful, and no man could ever resist. Not even me.

When we were still in Narnia during our reign, I didn't feel the slightest fear of losing her. I was confident that since the four of us were the only humans in Narnia, she would either choose me or Peter to be her husband. Even if she enjoyed, Peter's company, I know that she loved to be with me more. Every day, when I wake up in the Narnian morning, I relish the thought that maybe this day would be the day that I can ask her hand for marriage.

But alas! It didn't happen. We were transported back to Professor Kirke's house even before I could get the chance to be her lover. She doesn't even know that I love her passionately, that I love her more than a brother should.

The town clock struck eight and the mellow chimes mingled with my now not-so rhythmic tappings. An hour had passed ever since Lucy left the house with the guy. My fingers stopped and the chimes were drowned out. All I can hear was my heart beating painfully against my chest. Unable to resist the temptation any further, I ran up to my room and changed clothes. I dressed with haste, lest I would change my mind.

The front door suddenly opened and I froze. Light footsteps echoed the hallways and I recognized them as Lucy's. I waited to hear her giggle and a man's voice but I heard none.

"Ed?" I heard her call and I felt my heart swell. The pain was gone! I hurriedly changed back to my shirt and ran down the stairs.

"Oh, Ed!" she cried as soon as she saw me and flung her arms around my neck. I inhaled her scent deeply, painfully, and I tried my best to keep my cool.

"What's the matter, Lu?" I asked as I patted her head. She sheepishly pulled out from the embrace, much to my disappointment, as she attempted to smile at me.

"I guess I didn't have a good time tonight," she said quietly. She bowed her head, hindering me from looking into her blue eyes. "He… he hates me! He just went out with me because he didn't get Susan. Every guy I went out with was like that. Nobody loves me!"

I grabbed her back into my arms and she sobbed. The previous joy that I felt was gone and my heart felt like it was being clenched again. I hated to see her hurt like this. If only I could, I would bear all her pain and let her live happily.

"Never say that, Lucy," I said fiercely. I suddenly felt that I have to tell her my feelings. My heart pounded loudly and I was afraid that she might hear it. But I have to tell her, no matter what. "I love you… so much, Lu."

She looked up at me and smiled genuinely for the first time that night. "I know. I love you too, Eddie."

I tried my best not to grimace as I smiled back at her. No, she doesn't understand how much I love her. But I ignored the pain and enjoyed the moment as I pulled her back in my embrace.

* * *

_**Me: Efic pail! Veird title, veird story. (sighs)**_

_**Demon: Uh… I think you've pronounced 'p' as 'f' and–**_

_**Me: I know.**_

_**Temper: Please review!**_

_**Me, Demon, Temper: (singing "Aal Iz Well") Aal iz well! (laugh)**_


End file.
